


О поводах для похода к психологу

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020), Seli_Creston



Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston
Summary: Обычно работа психотерапевта ФБР заключалась в том, чтобы оценить пригодность агентов для работы в поле, но с чего бы Спенсера Рида волновали такие формальности.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Criminal Minds: спецквест (кинки и фетиши) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Criminal Minds Спецквест, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	О поводах для похода к психологу

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк — мастурбация

Наверное, это немного выходит за пределы нормы. Спенсер почти уверен в этом. В конце концов, он профайлер, а это оставляет за собой некоторое понимание различных отклонений. Возможно, ему стоит спросить об этом доктор Мартин на следующем сеансе. Линда не станет врать и обязательно подробно распишет, чем все чревато в долгосрочной перспективе. Все-таки это ее работа — заботиться о психологическом здоровье агентов ФБР.

А психика Спенсера совершенно точно не в порядке.

Никакого другого объяснения тому, что ласкающий себя Дерек вызывает у него настолько сильное сексуальное возбуждение, которого Спенсер не испытывал никогда ранее, просто нет. Еще пять минут назад, до того, как Спенсер попросил Дерека наглядно показать, какие прикосновения и ласки тому нравятся больше всего, он был уверен, что максимум удовольствия в постели с Дереком способен испытать, когда тот входит в него сзади, сжимая в руках его волосы. Но не сейчас.

Сейчас Спенсеру кажется, что он способен кончить лишь от одного взгляда на Дерека, водящего по члену сомкнутым кулаком. Выгибающегося на постели со стоном блаженства, повернув руку так, чтобы задеть кончиками пальцев сочащуюся предэякулятом головку. Размазывающего прозрачную жидкость большим пальцем возле щели уретры, одновременно с тем, как оттягивает мошонку, широко расставив ноги при этом. 

Когда Дерек наконец-то кончает, расплескивая белые капли спермы по темной коже своего живота, Спенсер, до крови прикусив губу, содрогается в оргазме, так ни разу к себе и не прикоснувшись.

— Это было мощно, красавчик, — говорит Дерек немного позже, целуя, упавшего рядом на постель Спенсера, в плечо. — Не думал, что тебя настолько может возбудить мой вид.

Спенсер тоже не думал. Нужно обязательно обсудить произошедшее с доктором Мартин.

***

Спенсер невероятно радуется тому, что в понедельник, когда он приходит на работу после полных на неожиданные открытия выходных, у них нет никакого дела. Ближе к вечеру, понадеявшись, что так и продолжится, он отпрашивается у Хотча на час, чтобы побеседовать со своим психотерапевтом. Большую часть времени отведенного на сеанс, Линда проводит, развеивая сомнения Спенсера и убеждая его, что это нормально — иметь кинки, лишь в самом конце напомнив, что ФБР ей платит за то, чтобы проверять способность агентов работать в поле, а не обсуждать их личную и сексуальную жизнь. Спенсер смущенно улыбается и обещает, что такого больше не повторится, раздумывая над тем, что надо бы уговорить Дерека повторить устроенное для него недавно шоу, раз уж все в порядке и он не сходит с ума.

Когда через несколько недель после сеанса с доктором Мартин, Спенсер узнает, что та уволилась из ФБР и переехала в Лос-Анджелес, он не может не испытывать легкую вину, предполагая, что это связано с его излишними откровениями. Впрочем, когда Гарсия, чтобы успокоить его, проверив Линду, сообщает Спенсеру, что та открыла частную практику, он довольно улыбается. Даже если та ушла из ФБР из-за него, то для нее это только к лучшему — копаться в голове агентов жуткий стресс.

Спенсер искренне надеется, что доктору Линде Мартин повезет с новыми пациентами.


End file.
